The Lover After Me
by KwaiiKow
Summary: Duo & Heero........................................


Title: The Lover After Me Author: Jigoku no Miko Authors notes: As soon as I heard this song I got struck by an idea and had to do something about it. Here it is another horrible song-fic is born! Be afraid be very afraid but not too petrified to read it! Don't own anything never have never will so get over it!  
  
I stared at my ceiling, this is what I have done for seven months straight now. Every morning the same routine, throw the alarm clock across the room, roll over, groan, stare at the ceiling, cry than go to work. But today is my day off so I don't have to get up I can just lie here all day and stare at that yellowing ceiling. The same thought rolled through my head, it seemed the only thing I could think of lately, hell the only thing I've been able to think of in seven months now. Heero moved on, he's with his "princess" even if she is a controlling bitch. Screw him I don't need him I have a life I could get a girlfriend! Throwing the sheets off I stormed around the room in pursuit of non work related clothes, the only thing I had were the same clothes I wore in my pilot days. Oh well they work. I shrug and throw them on, Duo my man you're going to make a new start today! Approaching the full length mirror nailed to the closet door I check out the wreckage site. Not bad I don't look anything like the 15 year old pilot I used to be, of course that was ten years ago. The braid's gone, sorry Sister Helen but I couldn't keep it, it was too. much of a reminder? It's only been gone three days but I'm glad I get to sleep in later now. Sulking out of my bedroom I open the front door only to have another front door greet me, damn apartments no wonder they always smell. Locking the door I swing the keys around my finger and climb into the old beat up rusty black pick-up of mine. It's old but reliable, turning the ignition the engine refuses to cooperate before black smoke floods out from under the hood. Well almost always reliable, I have legs I can walk! Of course, never did that when I was with Heero though. dammit there I go again! Forget him Duo he's old news you need something new! A semi good looking 25 year old can surely find someone in New York can't he? Of course he can and I WILL!!! Passing the large gray building I gaze at them without really seeing them. Me and Heero went there once. dammit Duo knock it off!! We went to the museum too but still, there I go again! I hit myself in the forehead, they all know about you Heero-chan but they seem to taunt me saying I will see him again, you won't. Maybe I will. if Relena doesn't keep you on too tight of a leash. never mind screw that thought all she owns is a two inch leash, three if he's lucky. The city knows him though, he'll be back, tall buildings beckon him plus his gun shop is two blocks down the street.  
  
*****Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today It's been seven months and counting You've moved on I still feel exactly the same It's just that everywhere I go All the buildings know your name Like photographs and memories of love Steel and granite reminders  
  
The city calls your name and I can't move on*****  
  
I'll see how long it takes me to get there, two blocks and knowing me I'll stop everywhere I'll give it 20 minutes, so. I looked down at my watch, at 12:10. Oh look a coffee shop, that's where we used to go on the weekends I still remember what he ordered. I could use a cup of coffee anyways I might as well go in. The bells chime to note I've come in but no one notices, it's like I'm a nobody, oh wait I forgot without him I am. I order a coffee to go and the normal all too cheery girl pours it as I look over my surroundings. Hasn't changed in seven months, she hands the Styrofoam cup to me and I give her the money. "Isn't there usually another guy with you?" She questions looking over my shoulder and out the window inquisitively. That hurt. "No must be someone else Ma'm." I whisper in my lowest possible voice before walking out without my change, I don't need it I have plenty of money. Why did she have to mention him? Oh come off it Maxwell you've been thinking about him all morning. I shake my head, what was I even out here for again? Oh yeah I remember to find someone, but there's no one around. I guess everyone works on Tuesdays, but shouldn't they be out for lunch? Guess that was earlier or later or something. I don't even know when a normal lunch time is anymore I haven't eaten normal in a while. I'm free to do that now, free to do whatever I want now. Hell I could parade around the apartment in a purple moo-moo singing the national anthem and no one would do anything about it. I laugh at the thought, purple's not my color I'll stick with black. Looking over my attire I realize something, I have a red undershirt on, not my normal collar. Oh yeah I remember, from the war with Mariemaia, I got to spend a lot of time with him during that, I was glad to too! That's when we found out we shared feeling , the perfect soldier wasn't so perfect that he could fall just as easily as anyone else. Maybe a little too easily cause he fell right back out. Damn that bitch Relena, he was mine what right does she have? So she's miss senator and former queen Relena, key word "former" I mean she's. she's. she's blonde for gods sake! But he still loves her.  
  
*****Am I all alone I the universe? There's no love on these streets I have given mine away To a world that didn't want it anyway So this is my new freedom It's funny I don't remember being chained But nothing seems to make sense anymore Without you I'm always twenty minutes late*****  
  
I look back to my watch. Holy shit it's 12:30! Was I really wandering that much? It's all his fault if he hadn't have been on my mind I'd be there already. Looking in the window I've stopped next to I realize it is the gun shop. Oh I am there. Heero's nowhere to be seen, I guess miss "former" queen gave him the funds to finish it. why can't he just see the truth, I never met to hurt him but I think I hurt myself more cause he went to her.  
  
*****And time goes by so slowly The nights are cold and lonely I shouldn't be holding on But I'm still holding on for you*****  
  
I don't see him inside, Bob is probably working, it's a Friday so him and Relena are probably somewhere. I open the door and step inside, even his gun shop has that damn bell, how irritating no wonder he takes so many days off he'd probably shoot it otherwise. "Heero?" I whisper so low that I myself can barely hear the quiver in my voice, what if he is here? He shouldn't be though right? The storage room door opens a man with brown hair in that same old style comes out, still got the tank top look and jeans except the tank is white. He was here, oh shit.  
  
*****Here I go again I promised my self I wouldn't think of you today But I'm standing at your doorway I'm calling your name because I can't move on*****  
  
Heero pauses, he saw me. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!!!! Screw it, come on Maxwell lets just go home before he yells at you. again. I turn but I only get halfway around before he says something. "Duo, what are you doing here?" His voice is soft and somewhat. caring? No must be my imagination, come on Duo just play it cool don't let him know you're dying inside. "Just wondering around town, had a day off of work figured I'd take a walk. So how've you been?" I turned into the cheery Duo Maxwell I had been eight months ago maybe I was dreaming but the look on his face almost seemed hurt when I acted happy. He just smiled lightly and said "Just fine." That was it okay Duo time to leave. "Well see ya around Heero." I turned the rest of the way and walked out the door, the small chime of the bell was the only thing that noted I had been there. Later that night I crawled into bed after putting my alarm clock back and turned off the lamp. Letting out a deep sigh I held the pillow next to me and wondered why he hadn't yelled at me, it was the first time that he had seen me since he moved out and to the bitchcrafts, I hope he's happy with her.  
  
***** Ever since you've been gone The lights go out the same The only difference is You call a different name To your love To your lover now To your love The lover after me*****  
  
Author's notes: Okay, in case you couldn't tell Duo did something bad and Heero broke up with him and went to Relena, talk about desperate. I think I'm gonna have to do a prequel or something I don't know depends on feedback, *hint, hint, wink, wink* See ya!! 


End file.
